


Missing Kate

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Kate's death is not in the fic, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt in Comment Fic from Evil Little Dog<br/>"Kate may be gone, but she comes back in dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Kate

It’s not that Abby doesn’t love Ziva, she does.  She loves everyone on her team and Ziva is like a sister to her.  Days go by and Abby doesn’t think of Kate at all.  That’s normal and healthy and Abby doesn’t feel the least guilty about it.  Well, not too guilty about it.

But some nights, she dreams of Kate.  Simple things, nothing dramatic, just day-to-day life when Kate was her very best friend.  How they’d laugh when they’d tease Tony.  Sharing too many details about good dates and especially the bad ones.  Going to lunch and talking Kate into trying some new vegetarian favorite. Talking over the cases that you can’t get out of your head.  Talking about growing up.  Talking and talking and talking.

The morning after her dreams, she always finds Ducky and he can tell by her red, swollen eyes that it’s been one of those nights.  He hugs her close and whispers into her hair, “Oh, Abby.  I miss our Caitlin, too.”


End file.
